Limits of Love and Loss
by warriorhungergames
Summary: Katniss and Peeta had three children. Sagittaria, P.J. and Rose. One tragic year the games are brought back and Sagittaria and P.J. are reaped. Witness the loves, the losses and the tragedies that strike the Mellark family.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss's POV

I wake up slowly. I lock eyes with Peeta. He looks at me sadly. "We should go downstairs. The kids are probably up." I look down at the sleeping ten-year-old that's crawled in. "She's worried of her siblings."

Her older siblings all qualify for the reaping. They brought back the games and this year is the first year of it. They say it is at least. That's bull. The scars show that it is not the first.

"I'm sorry" Peeta whispers. I look at him puzzled. "If I didn't talk you into k-"

"Shh." Rose stirs.

"Mom?" she asks in a groggy voice. She rubs her grey eyes.

"Get dressed" I say quietly.

"Okay." She gets up and walks out.

"We have to, too" I say. "I laid out your suit for you."

"Thanks." He gently kisses me. Quick kisses from him is usually to comfort, long I would get to register that things are bad and he has to take that time to get to kiss me, like as if we wouldn't have it. Well when it's bad. Good times I love those types of kisses.

We get out of bed and get dressed.

"Katniss…could you…"He holds up his tie. Some things left his mind after hijacking. Tying a tie was one. Such a simple task but forgotten makes it hellish. I take the black silk tie into my hands.

"What would you do without me?"

"I would wear clip-ons and hate my life."

I pull the Windsor knot tight. I then loosen it when he struggles to swallow. "Sorry." I give his lips a quick peck. He pulls away and walks to the mirror on the dresser. He opens this little box where his father's old cufflinks, his grandfather's pocket watch, and his brother's family heir loom ring are neatly placed in. The three things that survived the bombing many years ago. Things he holds dear to himself and wears every time he dresses up.

He slips the cufflinks onto his cuffs, the ring onto his index finger and the watch's t bar goes into a button slot into his vest and the watch into the pocket of his vest. The other side of the double chained has a mockingjay on it and that goes into the other pocket so the chain goes across his torso. The golden chain shines. The original leather one was burned. Peeta carried it with no chain for years until our first wedding anniversary where I bought him the chain. The little charm was a gift from Effie this year to sport as a mentor.

"Let's go" he says as he slips his suit jacket on. We walk downstairs.

Our son P.J., at the age of twelve, sits at the table, his hair is slicked back and his white shirt is the shade of snow and not even the keenest eye could find a flaw. He looks up at us. His blue eyes are full of worry.

"Morning" his sister says. Our eldest child, Sagittaria. Age sixteen this year. Haymitch laughs of how she's my spitting image. We were stupid that first time around and let Haymitch help us with the names so her name is Sagittaria, or another name for Katniss.

"Morning Sagittaria" Peeta says.

"When do you two leave?" We leave earlier so we can get to the justice building before the reaping.

"Soon" I say flatly. "Where's Rose?"

"She walked down and burst into tears. I sent her back upstairs to splash her face with water to calm her and clean away the proof of tears and then she went to get dressed" Sagittaria says.

I see she wears a blue dress. Much like the one I wore at the reaping when I had went in. The pin I had gifted her when she turned fourteen is pinned above her heart. The mockingjay pin I've had for years now gone to her.

"Oh."

"It's a hard day for everyone" she says. "Even the ones who don't have to face the reaping." Rose walks down. Her blue eyes that sometimes have the glint of grey are still blurry. It's weird but I think it's a beautiful thing, showing the beauty of her. Sagittaria puts on a fake smile. "You look beautiful Rosie." She walks over to her. "How about you let me braid that beautiful blonde hair after you eat?"

Rose just sinks down. Peeta and I sit down also. P.J. gets up and puts a plate in the sink. He whispers something to Sagittaria. She stops stirring her coffee. She looks down at him.

"It'll be alright."

He's been negative all the time lately. This year should be interesting they said. They'll be reaping four tributes from each district. Interesting means horrible when the games are in the equation, fun to watch for some, hell for the tributes.

The door swings open and Haymitch walks in. For the first time in years I can smell alcohol under his breath.

"Haymitch, drunk so early, I thought you quit" I say annoyed.

"Sweetheart" he slurs. "It's because of those games. I stopped when the games stopped. They start and so the drinking does too."

"You stopped because Sagittaria said grandpa for her first word and you were holding her" Peeta says. "After I saw you cry, for the second time, ever."

"What was the first time?" Sagittaria asks puzzled.

"When I asked him to give me away at your father and I's wedding" I say flatly.

She lightly laughs. "Sorry. Just never would think such a fearless guy would be so…able to cry."

He narrows his eyes. She hands him a cup.

"What's this?" he asks.

"Black coffee…it's sobers up, right?"

Peeta pulls out his pocket watch. "Oh. You two, we have to go." He stands up. "You three. Do not be late for the reaping." He kisses the top of Rose's head. "We will see you in a month or two." He kisses Sagittaria on the forehead. "Good luck." He then stops at P.J. "I have this little good luck charm for you." He pulls off his ring. "Your uncle, my father, his father and his father wore this. It has been carried by our families for years. Here. I know it's your time to wear it." He hands it to P.J. "Good luck. It'll be fine."

"One might speak so but can you promise on your words?" Sagittaria asks softly.

If she was reaped…I wouldn't have to worry. She's lethal. She treats her weapons like a child treats a toy. But when you take a knife out of the equation, put Rose or P.J. in the picture she's the sweetest thing but behind that fence she is this…maniac that would be your worst nightmare in the arena. Not crazy but just amazing. Never misses, hits the mark from like a hundred and twenty five yards.

Peeta doesn't swear on it. She shakes her head. "See you another day. Go. Effie will have your heads if you're late."

I give each of my children a hug and a kiss.

We leave. "You could've at least lied" Haymitch grumbles. "Leaving them with that on their mind isn't humane."

"That ring is literally the only reason Rye survived those reapings. He wasn't wearing it the day he died. I found it in a charred box."

"So?" Haymitch asks

"I just…hope that is luck and he's okay." He looks down.

"There's no such thing as luck" I mutter. "There's just getting lucky, that's when you last the day. You can get lucky but no one has all around luck all the time."

"Sweetheart, you have never been more right."


	2. Chapter 2

Haymitch's POV

I sit next to Katniss and Peeta on the stage. My head is throbbing. But the coffee did help. Effie gets up there. She's broken looking. She looks back at me. I straighten up. 'It's okay' I mouth.

Effie and I have been close these years. But it's not love. It's more she's like my sister or just another person dear to me.

"Ladies first" she chirps. She walks to the bowl. She plucks one off the top. She walks to the microphone. "Cecilia Veckors." A girl walks up. She's like thirteen. Her blue eyes shine in the sunlight, her golden hair is falling naturally at her shoulders and her blouse is a soft blue and her skirt plaid and red.

She looks liked Primrose Everdeen a little. Like she did on her first reaping. I look back at Katniss.

"Prim" she whispers. I pat her on the knee.

"Learn to not get attached. It's going to be hard, but try" I murmur. I failed that last year, letting these two lovebirds become the children I never had. Hell they are.

It's a little complicated. Under wraps and took forever to tell. I love her mother so much. I have since I was seventeen. Tule stole my heart with her gentleness. Someone gentle is all a victor could ask for. Because you aren't one when you are.

I scan the crowd. I take some time but do find Sagittaria and P.J., then looking off to find Rose standing off with Tule. The young girl holds onto her grandmother for dear life. I look away.

Effie grabs a boy's name. She walks back. She then gasps. "Peeta Mellark Junior."

"No" Peeta whispers. P.J. doesn't move. Only goes up when some boy in the crowd pushes him out. I'd kick that son of a bitch's ass if I could see him clearer. I look back at Tule.

She holds a now crying Rose in her arms. She looks me in the eyes, I swear. I hang my head.

P.J. gets up. I see his thumb is bare. He then lets something sparkle in his palm. The ring. He tucks it into his trouser pocket.

"Didn't work" I mutter.

"Now for the other young gentleman." Effie picks a name and walks back. "Darren Keller."

A boy about seventeen walks up. He looks strong. Tall really, six two about. Look like he could kill right now by his stony expression. He gets up onto the stage.

"Lastly, the other young lady to represent district twelve." She goes to the bowl but it falls. It shatters and all the names fall to the ground. "Oh dear."

"Stop being so clumsy Eff" I mutter. She picks up a name. She walks to the microphone and with a weak, cracking voice she reads the last name.

"Sagittaria Mellark." I look back at Katniss and Peeta. They're both colorless and Katniss is near tears.

Sagittaria runs up. Once she does, she hops over the glass and takes P.J. into her arms. I hear him let out a quiet sob into her dress.

"It's okay" she murmurs.

"Happy hunger games. And, may the odds be ever in your fa-"I get up and walk off of the stage. I get into the justice building. A man grabs me.

"Get the hell back out-"I punch him in the face.

"Go to hell dickhead." I despise the Capitol, even the district mutts who sold out to them. I walk to a room. I sink down into a chair. I let out a scream. I walk out. I hear a little girl's sobs. I run off to find Tule and Rose.

"Grand pa Haymitch." Rose throws her arms around me. "Promise you'll bring them home safe." She sobs and snot is running out of her nose and tears stain her cheeks. I pull my sleeve from my jacket and wipe her nose.

"I'll try kid" I say. "But you know how hard it was on your parents. Know that when they're in there." She nods. "Alright. Now go say bye to them. I have to go but I'll see you soon. With your parents and your older siblings, alright?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now I need you to be good, strong little kid during this time."

"I will. I promise."

"Good girl." I kiss her on the cheek. "I love you kid."

"I love you, too, Mitchy." I look up at Tule. She wipes a tear away from her cheek. I straighten up my back and walk to her.

"I am so sorry" I say softly. I put my hand to her cheek. "You don't deserve to face this time and time again. With Maysliee, and Katniss and now Sag-"

"Shh. Just try your best." She lets out a sniffle. "And stay off the drinks." I put my hand to my mouth.

"It was a bad last night. I stupidly left the windows open and remember? How vivid the screams-"

"I know. Just be smart Haymitch. Thank you." She gives me a quick kiss. "Now I have to face another horrible twenty minutes." She looks down and weakly smiles. "Oh…you've ruined your sleeves." I look down at the sleeve of my shirt that is now ruined with snot.

"Doesn't matter" I murmur. "I love you."

"Love you, too." She walks away with Rose.

Peeta's POV

Haymitch gets onto the train late. "Where were you?" Katniss asks.

"I punched a guard" he says flatly as he sits down next to me. "I then ran into Rose and your mother. I told Rose to be strong and…said I'd try my best to bring back Sagittaria and P.J."

I hang my head. "He wasn't-"

"You go on about that ring I'm going to smack you" he says annoyed. The door opens. Darren and Cecilia walk in first. Sagittaria and P.J. walk in later. P.J. is still crying a bit, Sagittaria still holds him.

I'd take both into my arms but now that I've snapped into mentor mode. I can't.

She whispers something to him and he lets go of her. He wipes his eyes. The four sit down.

"So" Haymitch says. He leans forward. "Now I want to clear this. Cecilia, Darren, Sagittaria and P.J. won't be getting any special treatment. We aren't legally allowed to do so."

Darren looks at him coldly. "I couldn't care less. You…act like you're helping us but…you may hate the Capitol but you've been working with them since the day you put your bottle to the table of this table and drunkenly laughed those first pair of scared tributes where you where their only hope. So just…shh."

Haymitch narrows his eyes. He raises his hand. He goes to bring down his hand on the boy's face but someone's hand finds his wrist. I see Sagittaria giving a vacant stare to him.

"Don't do this" she mutters. "Just do what you said you would." She lets his hand go. She leans back. She gets up. She walks out. P.J. pulls something out of his pocket.

"It was too big" he mumbles. He puts the ring on the table. I take it. I tuck it into my pocket. Cecilia, who is still in tears gets up and runs out. He stares at the door long after it closes.

"She's the art store owner's daughter" Darren says drily. He looks at me. "You're a regular there for paint." He gives a weak smile. "Her father employs me. I was just in twelve to start my first year of college, nineteen in three months." He looks down. "Well I was born there but my parents left six months ago so my brother could go to private school."

"She's in my art class" P.J. says softly. He smirks. "She never goes by the teacher's methods but somehow she's the best artist in the class. I remember how the first few months was competition to try to beat the other but she won out with her skills of mixing different shades that are nothing the same but somehow makes them perfectly blended together."

"Her father taught her that" Darren tells him. "She spends the slow time in the store drawing." He pulls something from his pocket. He pulls out a piece of artist's paper. He holds out the folded piece of paper to P.J.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"P.J.'s POV/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Sagittaria's POV

_Rip!_ I bite my cheek as the wax is pulled from my leg.

"Sorry sweetie" Leporis says. Flavius's son. He's like eighteen.

"All done though" Flavius promises. "Scrub her down." He's the main stylist where Venia, his son, and Octavia are the prep team. He just is over watching his son's work.

I soak in this vile smelling thing. Then they scrub me down, taking off like three layers of skin. Then put on this oil that burns and then feels nice.

After the three leave and Flavius stays. I stand in the middle of the room nude. He hands me a cotton robe.

"You look like your mother" he says.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes. She is a beautiful woman. Well…you look a little more attractive and you're easier to swallow."

"Okay" I unsurely.

"Let's get you into your costume."

"What's it like?"

"Mockingjay tribute esc. You and P.J. couldn't be best to wear them. I started from scratch after the reaping thinking so."

"Oh." He walks out. He walks back in with the costume. I see the torn fabric of something that looks of the mockingjay suit my mother wore through the rebellion.

"And I got this from your dress." He presses my pin into the palm of my hand.

"Oh. What will the others be dressed like though?"

"Rebels, refuges, rising from ashes, you are all the phoenixes."

"You sound like Cinna."

"He was my best friend. Taught me a lot before he…passed." He looks at me sadly.

I get into the costume. He does little with the makeup. Just a little dark eye and makes my features more easily seen. "It's more of costume than makeup." He pins my pin over my heart.

"I don't want to be another Katniss Everdeen" I mutter.

"Sorry." He puts my hair in a simple ponytail.

"No braid?"

"You're not Katniss Everdeen." He smiles. I smile back. "Come on."

We get to the launching area. I then feel something warm hitting my legs. Ashes. "Like?"

"Very" I tell him.

P.J. is dressed in a tattered rebel uniform, broken shackles on his wrists and neck. His face dirtied.

"I didn't pick the boys" Flavius murmurs. Darren is dressed similar.

"You look nice" P.J. mutters. Cecilia walks over. She's dressed like the spies used in the war. Sleek black suit but it's torn up and has blood dripping from "wounds" on her body. Her lips are stained red and she looks sexy almost.

"Both you girls do" Darren says flatly.

"Time to go" Flavius orders. We got onto our chariots. I stand next to P.J.

"I am so sorry" I say as we ride off.

"It's fine. Gina isn't the brightest. She's like the stylist that made past tributes coalminers for like sixty years. You and Cecilia look better than we do." He takes my hand. "Whoa."

"What?"

"I almost slipped on my chain." I pull him closer to me.

"Stay close soldier" I joke. He smiles.

"Yes mockingjay." I smile. I block out the cheers. All that matters is my little brother. I'm dying to get him out of that arena alive.

The chariots reach their mark and at the podium is President Snow. No, not the one my mother loathed but his youngest son. Anthony Snow, but goes by Thorn Snow. He's about twenty three. As if that. He gives his speech and then we go into the training center.

We get off and find our teams. "You did lovely" Effie says. "You four look amazing." She then compliments Flavius.

"Oh I only did the girls" he says. "Gina did the lads."

"It seems…a certain esc" my mother says as she lifts a piece of loose material on my costume.

"Cinna" Flavius says stiffly. "His style is within the threads of these designs. Little honor to the past. Phoenixes, rising from the ashes of the fire tributes."

"Fire tributes?" Haymitch asks puzzled.

"No one remembers that I was on fire too" my dad jokes.

"It shows a new start. Twelve wasn't what it was years ago. It's like a blank canvas. These are the first four strokes of paint." He smiles at the four of us.

I look up to lock eyes with the boy from two, the one who actually stuck out to me. Next to him the boy from one on steroids. They stare right at me. One licks their lips and the other speaks to him but in the end they both laugh.

"Can we go upstairs?" I ask with unease in my voice.

"Well yes. Darren, Sagittaria there's a party in a special room where the tributes fifteen and older tributes are going to have a party. Go, mingle, maybe find someone you can trust, possible allies" my mom says. "Cecilia and P.J., there's one on the roof for the seven tributes twelve to fourteen. You should consider that also. It's much easier to swallow these few days if you have a friend or two. Not an ally but just someone you can sit with when you're not upstairs or training."

"So when we do, change and choose" Effie says.

Peeta's POV

"I don't trust those two boys" I whisper to Katniss.

"Which ones? There's twenty three that you can choose from."

"The ones from two and one" I murmur. "The way there were looking at-"

"Me neither. If you want I'll talk to Enobaria and Grandis." Grandis is the mentor of one. He was a trainer in the academy in one.

"When?"

"There's a little gathering of mentors held every year" she says. "Haymitch told me. This is the first year they do something with the tributes though."

"Oh."

"Is the call still on your mind?"

"She was still in tears" I say drily. We called to check on Rose. Oh god it was horrible. She had a nightmare last night.

"Maybe one of us should go-"Katniss starts

"No. We have to be here. She has your mother."

"Lets' just go to the damn party then." She scowls me.

"Do you want to Katniss?"

"Oh no. Our place is here but if you wanted to leave Peeta. You could."

"Nope." We get to this room Haymitch says mentors go during the games. There's a bar on one wall and entire room has couches and chairs. Some people are from the Capitol.

"You can start sponsors today" Haymitch whispers. "I'll do Cecilia and P.J., selling young ones are harder. Katniss I'm giving you Sagittaria since…you only know how her skills are plus everyone wants another you in her."

Katniss's POV

I sit at the bar. "What can I get you? Wine? Beer?" the bartender asks.

"Water."

"You'll get yourself beat if they don't think you're drinking. Plus something stupid they blame it on being wasted."

"Nonalcoholic beer" I say.

"What you pregnant or something?"

"Just give me the damn drink." He pulls out a bottle. "Thank you." I twist it open.

"Drinking sweetheart?" Haymitch sits down next to me. He takes my drink. He smirks. "Or not."

"Don't tell anyone I'm not drinking."

"Why?" I look down. "Why Katniss?" He almost never calls me Katniss. "You have to tell me."

"Don't tell Peeta."

"Don't tell him what?" he asks sharply. He tips my head up. "Tell me now."

"I'm pregnant" I murmur. He looks at me shocked. "I found out a few weeks ago but all the drama that was starting to break out with the announcement I just kept it a-"

"Not another word." He hands me back the bottle. "Keep up the act. Someone offers to buy you a drink…"He looks at the bartender. "She says beer, you give her what she just got. Say it has alcohol but don't give her one with it or boy I snap your neck."

"Haymitch." He pulls out a twenty dollar bill.

"For your troubles kid." He hands it to bartender. "Now go girly." I get up.

"Thank you" I whisper.

"Not a problem." I walk off.

"Hey brainless." I turn around to see Johanna. Annie stands next to her.

"Don't be cruel Johanna" Annie says as she smacks Johanna's arm.

"Oh hey…been forever." Five years to be exact.

"Sorry about P.J. and Sagittaria" Annie says.

"Sagittaria's strong. P.J. is like his father, he's smart, and he'll manage."

"You have more faith in Sagittaria?" Johanna asks

"I just know what she is capable of."

"Oh wow." She laughs. "Oh my god. Some of the mentors are already drunk."

"I look like a fucking cutting board!" One man shouts in a drunken slur. "You little boys think you have the scars but oh I got them!" It's an older man.

"Xavier, my fellow mentor. Nearly died self harming and attempt of suicide in the rebellion in imprisonment" Johanna says flatly.

He throws his arm around Peeta. "That's the truth boy."

I sigh. Peeta holds him up.

"Nah, I'm a porcupine attack victim with needle injection scars" Peeta says in a chuckle.

"He's buzzed I think" Annie says.

"Ladies. We are getting sloshed tonight" Johanna says. "Cheers." She holds up her scotch.

"Oh hell yeah" Annie says as she raises her wine glass. I raise my bottle.

"Alright then" I say. We clink our drinks before taking a sip. Johanna finished her drink.

"Woo!" I finish my drink, it's just bland without the alcohol. "Bar tender. A round of beers."

He pulls out two green bottles and one brown. He slips me the brown one and winks. I nervously take it.

"Why are they different?" Annie asks puzzled.

"We ran out of that kind" the bartender says. Xavier and Peeta stumble over.

Sagittaria's POV

I sigh. "Now alcohol" Darren groans.

"Hey twelve!" I turn to see the boy from one and two. The ones who stared, I now know their names are Harrison and Aaron. The boy from one is Aaron and Harrison is the boy from two. "Dare you to get us the thirty five year scotch and some vodka."

"I'll do it" I say.

"Hell no" Darren says.

"They're drunk and they won't even notice me." I walk to the door that leads to the mentor party. I slowly open the door and silently close it. I quickly run to the bar and duck under the counter.

"Peet, I have to tell you something" someone slurs so someone I guess is my father.

"Yeah Xavier?" my dad slurs.

"Your kids…they seem like mighty fine tributes. Well behaved, am I correct?"

"Yeah…"my dad hiccups. "Yes they are." I see a bottle of vodka. I grab it but then it clatters with the others. I curse in my mind. No one notices though. I tuck it into my cardigan. I crawl till I see a bottle of scotch but it's thirty year. I curse in my mind again. I see one on the counter behind the main part of the bar. It's full too. I have stand up and be real quick. I jump up and grab it. I see a bottle shake.

It falls. I can't catch it and it shatters.

"Oh dear." It's Annie Cresta, the district four tribute. I hear someone slightly lean on the bar. "Oh…"I look up to lock eyes with her. I jump up and run out. I hand the bottles to Harrison.

"Get caught?"

"Annie" I say.

"Oh shit" Percy curses. One of the boys. "She'll be right in here with some other mentors. She hates us having alcohol. I tried wine on the train and got in trouble."

My mother, Johanna and Annie walk in.

"Which one of you tributes stole alcohol?" Johanna asks. Harrison holds the bottles. "I'll get Enobaria-"

"No. I didn't get these" Harrison says. I freeze up. He hands them to my mother. "Sagittaria stole them and threw them at me." My mother glares at me. I am dead.

"No she didn't" Darren says. "Katniss she was dared to. We weren't going to drink. We got them for Aaron and Harrison since they wanted to."

"I thought you guys were allowed to drink." Enobaria walks in. "I mean they stalked the bar last night." She walks to a wall. She taps in a few numbers on a key pad. The wall goes back and a full stalked bar slides out. "I guess they forgot to let it out of the wall. Come on ladies. Stop getting your panties in a bunch. It's the whole reason there's three different parties. I mean all three of you on are on a forth drink."

"Wow" I say. She hands me a bottle of vodka.

"Plus I'd love to see how red your face could get arrow."

"Arrow?" I ask confused.

"Your name in Latin means arrow" she says annoyed. "Let's just go Jo. You knew this."

"That was three scotches ago" Johanna laughs.

"Weird thing." She points at my mom. "You are not showing any signs of being drunk."

"I take it better" my mom says.

"How do you explain having me?" I joke. Johanna and Enobaria laughs.

"At seventeen" Johanna adds.

"I was sober…just come on." She pulls out Enobaria and Johanna. "Have fun!" The door shuts.

"What the hell?" I ask Harrison. He shrugs. I grab a shot glass and pour myself a vodka and tip it back.

I take another two later. Soon I feel dizzy, so I went back to the floor. But I was not as bad as Darren. He, last thing I remembered, made out with the Amazon from two. And the feelings of wanting to bash her face in.


	5. Chapter 5

Sagittaria's POV

I wake up with a throbbing head ache. I get up and I see my training clothes. I walk to the bathroom and grab a quick shower. The shampoo smelled of roses.

I use this little contraption that dried my hair in seconds and untangled my hair. I put my hair up in a tight braid that will keep it from getting in my face. I the slip on my training clothes made of a breathable material.

I walk out to breakfast.

"Well look it. Katniss Junioress" Haymitch laughs.

"Maybe not call her that" Flavius says. I weakly smile at him.

"Thanks." I hold my head. "Anyone have aspirin?"

"Right here." My dad holds up a bottle. He looks up at mom. "Katniss, I saw you kill four beers, why aren't you hung over?" I take the bottle and take one of them and get some relief.

"Oh…I-"

"I taught her an old remedy of mine" Haymitch says. "It's hard to stomach so don't try it."

"Yeah…"she says. I sink down.

"Eat some eggs, protein helps the hangover" he adds. Darren walks in. He's wearing his clothes from the night before. "Hey."

"I…what happened last night?"

"Last thing I remember you were making out with the girl from two" I say. "You got down to business."

"That's why I woke up in her room."

"This is why I didn't want you kids having alcohol" my dad says annoyed.

"You were wasted and talking with Xavier" I say.

"I knew there would be drinks before I started drinking." He looks up at Darren. "How many drink did you have?"

"Five gin and tonics" Darren says. "And then…the last one...it was really weird tasting, it wasn't the same as the others."

"Did the girl from two roofie you?" Cecilia asks him.

"Oh I think she did. Harrison handed her these pills and that explains how you were kissing…oh my god this is making sense" I say.

"Yeah…that was a bad idea thinking that was a good idea letting them go" my mom says to Haymitch. "How did you two do?" she asks Cecilia and P.J.

"We played truth or dare" P.J. says flatly. He avoids gaze with Cecilia.

"It sucked" she says flatly. She looks at P.J. "And I am so sorry. It was a truth and then a dare."

"You didn't have to do…that other part."

"What?" I ask confused.

"We kissed" he says flatly. "The other part…she used tongue." They both blush. "I hate the boy from three."

"Aw" I say.

"Shut up!" they say.

"You two are so cute though-"Darren starts.

"I will kick your ass" Cecilia growls.

"I'm going down early" I say. I rub my temple again. "I need to clear my head plus I can't show my skill during real training."

Cecilia's POV

I still blush red. "Well I guess you four had interesting nights" Katniss says.

"Just three" Darren says. "Sagittaria got drunk really quick and passed out then woke up like an hour later when the girl from two started sticking her tongue down my-…let's just say she had time to chuckle at me before going up to her room."

"Oh boy" I say. "Darren, you're telling me you slept with that amazon from two?"

"Oh hell yeah."

"How did you get a girl that hot?" P.J. asks. "Why would she have to drug you?" I look back at him.

"You think that's attractive. You'd need a ladder to kiss that thing."

"She's hot" he says. "I mean if I was four years older." Peeta grabs a thing of ice water.

"I will" he says to his son.

"Why would you throw cold water at me?"

"My dad did it sometimes" he says awkwardly. "During the summer…"

"I'm never wearing v necks again" Katniss says flatly.

"Let's go down" P.J. says. He gets up. "Get ready Darren." He grabs my hand and pulls me out.

Sagittaria's POV

I quickly click the button that puts up a new row of targets and walk away from the station before any tribute comes down.

The careers come down first. I walk over. "Wow you're early" Harrison laughs.

"Deadly efficient" I say. I smirk. P.J. and Cecilia walk down with Darren. P.J. looks frightened so I walk over to him. I kneel down a little so we're at the same level. "It's okay."

"If I look weak-"

"You'll be fine. Be good and I'll teach you a few tricks." I point at this little room. "There is a live action practice. You learn to use a knife and we'll go in there and stun the game makers and the sponsors."

"What?"

"The sponsors and mentors are in the little room over there." I point at the room where the mentors, sponsors, and game makers are. "Only they can see into it. We'll stun them all with our deadly pair."

We go to the circle. The other tributes pour in and the head trainer gives the rules. "And last, no fighting with the other tributes, there's plenty of time for that in the arena" she says. "Now break. Be smart how you spend your training time. It's the difference between life and death in that arena." We break.

"Go work on what you want. Near the end we'll stun them." He nods. I walk to my weakest point. Hand to hand combat. Put a weapon in and I'll murder a man in seconds but take it away they'll have me on the ground tapping out in the good part of a minutes.

I ask for a female trainer. Starting off with an easier target. I start with blocking. Then going at strikes. Back to blocking and absorbing. "Now after you absorb it to you throat. They'll go at you with their other arm and you'll-"I grab her wrist. "Good." I grab her wrist from my neck. "After you want to flip them." I grab her and flip her. "Now if you jam into the windpipe, you'll crush it, cutting off air and they'll die." I punch the mat next to her. "Good." I help her up.

I hear a girl laugh. "I could do that at age five" one of the girls from two laughs. I scowl her. "Oh. I'm so scared. What kind of girl is the daughter of the goddamned mockingjay and can't even fight decently?"

I walk off. 'Wait till later' I think. I walk to an obstacle where trainers have clubs and you have to run through different heightened platforms and have to dodge hits from jumping or ducking. I run through. I do a front flip around a club but on the other half of it one smashes me in the leg and I fall off. I jump back up though and duck and finish the rest of the course.

I go through it a few more times. I just want to grab a bow but I can't. I see the girl from four grab a bow and walk into the blocked real practice. The electro moving targets that fight back are a fucking rush I hear. You can go in alone with a few guys or go in with a few people with up to a few dozen targets.

I work on some snares before the day is almost up. P.J. walks up to me. "Let's go" he says eagerly. I smile.

We go to the training exercise. I grab a black bow. "Oh I missed one of these" I purr. He grabs a knife. I grab a quiver. I put if over my shoulder. "How many?"

"As much as they can." I smirk.

"Thank you." I type in that there's two and that we want fifteen. It's not the most, that's for me alone. We walk in and go back to back. I see everyone up in the room stop to stare.

Katniss's POV

"That district twelve?" Enobaria gasps.

"It is" Grandis says. "Two of them." All the mentors walk over.

"Who do you think?" Peeta asks.

"Sagittaria" I say softly. "This is the only place where the tributes won't see her with a bow."

"The other?"

"P.J. maybe."

"He doesn't have a weapon."

"She's a decent sister. She wouldn't allow it in this case." We walk over to see it is our children. The first target runs in with a trident. You can hear them talking to each other.

Sagittaria shoots it down. Another goes behind her as she goes to shoot one on the raptors. P.J. hacks it dead. She looks back at him and smirks. "Excellent baby brother" she says cockily. She shoots one running at him with a sword.

It goes on with her mostly getting them and him having her back getting a few more that way.

"Holy shit!" Grandis says as Sagittaria shoots three arrows at once.

I control my laughs. But they win out and I'm the weird mentor laughing at a frightening tribute. They all look at me shocked, for only she could learn from me. But she has her own tricks for I know nothing of myself.

They murmur to each other. "That is your tribute?" Xavier speaks to Peeta. Peeta smirks.

"No. That's my daughter."

"How did she get that good?" Enobaria asks.

"Not telling you" I say.

Grandis grabs her and Annie. "We need to talk ladies!" He calls to them. I smirk and lean on the bar. I look back at my kids.

"That was scary" P.J. whimpers.

"Fine…I'm staying. You go to Cecilia and work on snares. I'm staying. That's a rush" Sagittaria tells him. She sets a new round. I look down at the screen that tells how many targets chosen. Twenty four, she's trying twenty four targets.

"She's going for a new one" Beetee says. She has her arrows and is loaded. She shoots down the first. She does a dive roll and then finishes with a shot into one with a throwing knife. She does more free moves shooting down them all. More to show off really.

She pauses though. Another is appearing. It runs at her back with a knife She doesn't see it. She pulls her last arrow and jams it into its skull. "Not getting the jump on me" she says proudly.

She walks out. The bow goes back to its place and she walks out with no one knowing the skill she revealed.

"That was amazing" Johanna gasps. She looks up at me. "Katniss how did you teach her that?"

"She taught herself some stuff" I say shyly. "She spent all her weekends in that forest, with or without me."

"I think her and the careers would be a nice fit." Grandis walks over to me. "Wouldn't you agree?"

I smirk. "Don't make me laugh."

"Oh but she is so lethal. She could be-"

"Would her brother be with her?"

"Well…no."

"I think she's pretty solid on staying with him."

A game maker walks in. "The tributes have a choice to come up here to discuss with you. The following districts have done so. One, two, four, five, seven, and twelve." He walks back to a group of the game makers.

The careers pour in and go to Brandis, Enobaria and Annie. Annie isn't meant there. She's too nice to be a career mentor.

Sagittaria and Cecilia walk over.

"Where's Darren and P.J?" I ask.

"They didn't want to come up" Sagittaria says. "They got into an argument over pastels verses water color pencils."

"Those aren't in the same league though" Peeta says.

"We wanted to come up here" Cecilia says. "As much fun that argument would be."

"You did really good in the live practice" I tell Sagittaria.

"Thanks."

"So what did you get done Cecilia?" I ask.

"I found a weapon I'm good at. Throwing knives."

"She is good" Sagittaria says.

"So well…you want to be a career? Grandis saw you and wants you in" I say.

"No." She shakes her head. "P.J., C.C. and I are going to be allies."

"Yeah. I know medical, she knows hunting and gathering and P.J. can help with camouflage and defense."

"Medical?" I question.

"My mom's a healer." I shut my eyes tightly. "Katniss?"

"Nothing" I say quickly.

"I just want to say thank you and stuff for helping me. Hard to get someone you can trust now" she says. I open my eyes. She softly smiles.

"No problem" I say as I my voice cracks.

"You okay?" she asks worriedly.

Sagittaria leans down and whispers to her. "Oh." She looks back at me. "I'm sorry I remind you of your sister Katniss." She fixes the two braids that are on her shoulders and push them to her back.

I look down. "I just look like my mother" she says weakly. I look back up. She hangs her head. "My dad runs the store, taught her all she knows. She acts like she loves it the most. She runs a little apothecary shop in the back." She smiles. "I miss her so much."

"What's her name?"

"Rosalie." She sighs. "She was born in twelve. Moved to six, met my dad and moved back to twelve. Opened shop with him and then had me."

"How old is she?"

"Younger than you" she tells me.


	6. Chapter 6

Sagttaria's POV

I walk into training scoring. The game makers are singing some drinking song. They stop singing when I stop my quiet step and walk loudly. I grab a bow from archery. It feels heavier right now. My breaths are harder. My palms start to sweat. I really don't like to show people my shooting. Why I never joined archery teams like my dad though I could do. "They're not there" I whisper to myself. I aim at an unmoving target. I knock an arrow and take aim. I hear a cough as I let go. I cringe at the last second and it mosses the target. Laughter fills my ears. My anger boils up. My hands shake with hatred. I grab another arrow and knock it. I quickly turn and aim. The perfect moment hits and I release my bowstring. The arrow whizzes through the air and goes through two game maker's drinks. They scream. I throw down my bow. "Thank you."

I storm out and walk to the elevator. I slam my fist into the twelve button. I get up to the floor. I walk out of the elevator. Everyone sits in the living room.

"Alright. What is it?" Cecilia asks P.J. They're both laughing.

"My favorite thing about you is your eyes and your attitude" he says with a blush.

"Hey." They look back. "What you doing?"

"Playing truth or dare" Darren says.

I sit next to them. Flavius smiles softly at me.

"I want to play then."

"Truth or dare then?" Cecilia asks.

"Dare" I say. She whispers into my ear the dare. I get up. I grab Darren's hand. "Darren. I love you." I get down on one knee. "Will you be my groom?"

"Flattered but no." He pulls me up back onto the couch so I flop onto a pillow in P.J.'s lap.

"Truth or dare Peety Pie?"

"You still use that name?" My mom asks.

"Of course."

"Truth."

"Wimp" Cecilia says.

"What has Sagittaria done to you that has made you fear for your life?" Haymitch asks

"She took me hunting and I nearly shot myself somehow" he says flatly.

"How was I supposed to know you'd shoot a rock?"

"Shh." He looks up to dad. "Truth or dare pop?"

"Truth."

"What is the most sexual thing Katniss has said to you?" Haymitch cuts in.

"Better than mine" P.J. shrugs.

"She took me hunting and I failed horribly."

"Oh shit" my mom curses.

"We get home and she starts yelling 'leave the hunting to me bread boy! Now go into the house and either bake me something or take your pants off! No. Bake me something then take your pants off! You know why? Because I'm Katniss friggin' Everdeen.'"

"I wasn't pleased" she groans.

"And that was the day Sagittaria was-"

"Shut up!"

"Conceived." He grins.

"Ugh!" I cover my ears.

"Move on" P.J. says.

"Time for scores anyways" Flavius says. The television clicks on.

The scores go on. The careers all but one scored tens, Aaron got an eleven. Cecilia got a seven, P.J. an eight, Darren a ten and I a twelve.

"A twelve" Flavius gasps. "That's amazing."

I look down. "Great job. What did you do Sagittaria?" my dad asks.

"I am so sorry" I whisper.

"Why?" my mother asks worriedly.

"I was so angry at them" I mutter.

"What did you do?"

"They didn't give me the time I deserved. I'm a human being, not this object of entertainment."

"What did you do?" she repeats herself.

"I shot two glasses out of two game makers' hands" I say stiffly.

"You're kidding, right?" Haymitch asks. I shake my head.

"I did do that. They were wasted and shouting like idiots and so I snapped. I'm sorry. I wish I didn't."

"Sagittaria…"P.J. says. I never let him know of what I can do. He knew little until I did that exercise with him. I never want my siblings to know of what I can do some reason. I don't want them to fear me or think I'm some monster.

"What?"

"This isn't you." It is. All I am once I leave the district and feel the cold weapons in my hands.

I hang my head. "Just a part you don't know." I stand up. "Because you shouldn't know it." I walk off. I don't want to talk anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Sagittaria's POV

I fall to the ground and grunt. "Get up" Effie squeaks. I get back up.

"These heels are too damn high" I say annoyed.

"No lady curses" she says as she slaps my hand with ruler. Why she has it, I don't know. Maybe just to fuck with me. I grit my teeth. "God, you're stubborn like your mother." I feel a thing in my mind snap.

"Well I'd rather be stubborn than a fake bitch that reaps kids to die! Then takes joy in watching them get mutilated!" I kick my heels off and walk out of the room and slam the door. I walk to see Cecilia and P.J. at the table with my parents.

"Well…how did it go?" my dad asks.

"Ugh!" I sit down. I feel something hard hit my across the jaw. Really hard.

"Effie" my dad says shocked. I hold my head. I look to see Effie in tears.

"I don't take joy in it. I said no on this but I have to." I look at her shocked. I look down.

"I…I didn't now. I'm sorry Effie" I say guilty but voice is full of pain since my head rings after that hit.

"What are you talking about Effie?" Haymitch asks.

"Nothing Haymitch" she says. She looks down. "You must have manners. Don't insult and do not curse." She walks away.

"Where's Darren?" Cecilia asks.

"He finished quickly so he's wandering around before getting ready" my dad says. "You three ready? Know your angles?"

"Cute and naïve" Cecilia says.

"Likable" P.J. says. "What's your Sagittaria?"

"Oh…well…just…I don't have one" I say faintly. "Just being me."

He smiles. "Well good."

"Not really."

"Well…just speak from the heart."

* * *

Sagittaria's POV

I stare into the mirror. I see the short grey dress. The strapless little number that stops lower thigh but above the knee. My eyes have smoky makeup and then have this little wing out to make them look cat eye esc. My hair falls in loose curls, more of waves to my shoulders. Then I wear open toed heels that are about three or four inches.

"You like it?" Flavius asks.

"Yes."

"One more thing." He puts red lip stick on my lips. "I wanted it to be more subtle since you're features are more attractive with less makeup. Just a little touch up around the cheekbones and subtle eye makeup to make those beautiful eyes pop." I blush. He smiles.

"Thank you for all this Flavius. You're a good friend."

"Thank you" he says in his high voice. I kiss him on the cheek before walking out.

We get to the interviews. I am third last to go. Then its Darren interview and then P.J.'s last.

The wait is nerve racking. Seeing each tribute go up. The younger, the shyer the kid is in their interview. Usually, the eighteen years olds who scored higher than a seven act a little cocky, but more try for likable if they're not a career or try to speak little words. Caesar lets them do so. He somehow survived and is back in show business.

Cecilia goes up. She does do innocent. When Caesar asks how she got her score. "Well I just did what I know" she said in the most innocent voice I've heard. "Is that wrong?"

"Oh no" he says kindly. Like he was speaking down to a little kid.

She giggles. He smiles. "Why you're so adorable."

She blushes. "Oh why thank you."

"Must have the boys tortured." She loses the smile that went along with the giggle.

"Well I hope not…well one I'd like to have taken to me since I'm so taken to him." It's silent.

"Well what's the lad's name?"

"His name is-"The buzzer sounds.

"Oh. Too bad. Everyone, Cecilia Veckors." She walks off. I go up. I shake Caesar's hand. He smiles at me the biggest. We sit down.

"So Sagittaria, you've been doing swimmingly, amazed us at the chariots, blew us away with your score, tell me, how do you do it?"

"Well…it's not me alone" I say. "I owe a lot to the people behind me, Flavius, my stylist and my mentors."

"Your parents you mean?"

"Yes. Since I could remember they've been helping me build to the person I am today and I thank them for that."

"Now, I must know how did you pull that score?"

"Oh well you'll have to see another time." He laughs.

"Well fine. Now tonight, you look lovely."

"Thank you. Yes but I am taking risks wearing this."  
"Why is that?"

"My father." The crowd laughs and the camera zooms to my parents. My dad is rolling his eyes. I smirk.

"Oh you're killing us" Caesar laughs. I snicker. "Now a more serious note. At the reaping…when you and your brother was reaped…how did it make you feel?"

"Utter shock. I mean my family…we're used to having people go into the games but it's different when you go in with someone you already love. Someone you're related by blood. I just-"The buzzer sounds. I thank god since I feel tears fight their way up my eyes but I push them back down so I can get to my seat.

P.J. goes up. He wears a normal suit. All black but the snow white shirt and the dark grey under vest. Across his torso is a chain to a pocket watch. The gold is familiar and it makes me smile weakly. My father's watch. That was owned by my grandfather and now is his and now possibly P.J.'s.

"Hello Peeta" Caesar says to him.

"Nice to meet you" he says. They sit down. "But you can call me P.J." He leans back and crosses his legs.

"Aye. So now…you and your sister-"

"Sorry….Caesar I hate to rude to cut in but…I think I know what you're going to ask. How I feel about going in with my big sister. I don't like it. I mean having a sibling in is better than this. At least you can hope them coming home but now…it's me or her. I hate to think like that."

"Oh. Well…fine." P.J. closes his coat. "Now…erm..."

"You seem a loss at words" he says. "Well I can't believe this. The most talkative and entertaining man outside of the districts is having trouble getting words out. What's wrong Caesar, that old silver tongue become tarnished?" The crowd laughs. P.J.'s lips get a small curl.

"Well you have some words of your own."

"It is in the genes." He gets a cocky smirk. He winks. I laugh at the little stupid things he does. Yet some way it'll swoon the people of how cute it is.

"Well I see that" Caesar laughs. "Anything else the same?"

"Some stuff…I'll admit. I am also baker boy junior." He chuckles. "And…well I am a hopeless romantic." The crowd is silent. Caesar is also.

"Oh…really? So you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes Caesar" he sighs. He leans forward.

"Anything to say to her?"

Cecilia straightens up and I look at her shocked. She looks down.

"We just had to face up that night" she murmurs. "Now I can't go without him."

"I do" P.J. says. He looks down. "It's been a short time…that I've had you. But I love you Cecilia. I know we're young but it's true. I love you so much."

Cecilia smiles. "Well then…"Caesar says. "How about we get her up here?" Cecilia gets up. I look her straight in the eyes.

"Be good to him" I whisper. She nods. She gets up there and kisses him. I smile for my little brother. He deserves some happiness before he faces life of a victor. Knowing he has a love puts my heart at ease. They walk down. P.J. is smiling wide.

"Well baby brother…you have your first love before I got mine…"I rest my head on my hand. "I'm so sad aren't I?" I softly chuckle.

He blushes. "Come on. Pay attention. Darren's up."

Darren walks up. He looks worried. I thought he seemed to have this out in a second flat. He's more shaky and he walks off with a look of anger at himself. He sits down. The anthem plays and we leave and get to our teams.

Our parents look shocked and disappointed. "What's wrong?" I ask. Darren didn't come with us. He made a beeline to the elevator in fact.

"Nothing" my dad sighs. Cecilia and P.J. walk off hand and hand with Haymitch and the teams along with Effie.

"I know something is up. Look I know P.J. just said that but it's g-"

"You know how tacky it would for two set of lovers to be in the same district would be?" my mother asks.

"Very. Try going romantic comedy crappy." She sighs.

"Look Darren told us…that…he…he."

"He loves you" my dad says. "His angle was to tell it. He was gone so he could clear his head. He looked like that since he then knew that it would look faked and so now…he doesn't have a sponsor attraction nor relief knowing it's out there." I look at him shocked.

"Don't say a word" my mom tells me. "You should just forget it. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Sagittaria's POV

I walk out of my room. Since I said goodbye to my parents and Haymitch I just can't let my head clear. Darren loves me? That little fact isn't helping much either. I quickly run into someone in the hall. Darren has a hold on me. "Sorry" he says.

"It's okay." I look into his eyes. "Sorry that P.J, ruined your angle."

"What?"

"My parents told me."

He hangs his head. "Oh…look you don't have to-"

"I know. But you deserve something." I smash my lips into his. He pulls away quickly.

"Just don't do this, it doesn't help like you think. Forget it. You got that twelve for a reason. You should be a victor. Don't let me mess you up so you don't. I feel like I was just reaped to protect Cecilia. The careers offered me a spot and I took it. So…good luck." He walks away. I feel my heart break.

"You're not protecting her if you leave her." He stops. "I was offered it first. I turned them down because I couldn't leave my brother and her alone without help. My brother can fight but he needs me."

"No. You need him to make you feel human. I know you're not a normal person if you did all that. What you said. A weapon changes you, makes you an animal. So…I know that he's your grip to being a person with decency."

"No you don't."

"I guess. But I'm right aren't I?"

"Only my mother knows the true me in that forest. I will not lash at a human like that as long as I have my siblings there to keep me in check. They keep me sane I admit."

"Plus, I can keep them off of your tail. They want you dead so much so having him with you puts him in more danger. Just so you know."

"Bullshit."

"I guess. I'll try to keep them off of you and the lovebirds." He walks away. I walk back into my room. That little conversation lets me drift into a light sleep.

I wake up to someone knocking. I sigh and get up. I slip into a tank top and a pair of cargo pants that were laid out. I grab my pin from the nightstand next to my bed and pin it onto my tank top. I then slip on a pair of combat boots on the floor next to my bed. They fit perfectly.

I walk out to see two random guards. They grab me and then I'm out cold.

I wake up in one of the men's arms. They put me down in front of a door. I walk in to see my mom. "I thought Flavius was launching me" I say.

"He's got Cecilia." I walk over. "Thank god you still have it."

"I can't go in without it." I put my hand to my heart to feel the pin. She hugs me.

"Give them hell."

"I will."

"Stick by your brother."

"Don't need to say it twice. I know what to do. Nothing went to waste in those woods."

"One more thing."

"That is?"

"I love you." She holds tighter.

"Love you, too, mom."

"I don't care who wins and how but please…don't let it be you or him who kills the other."

"Why?"

"Just don't."

"Tell me why."

"Know how much I love either of you two…knowing the other betrayed the other with that power to kill them…would make it impossible to want to keep you around without remorse." I shut my eyes. I feel something warm hit my shoulders. "Hold out your arms." I hold them up and she slips the coat onto me. "Fit alright?"

"Y-yes."

"If he can't see you, don't hold back, if it means saving him and or yourself. Don't hold back."

"I won't." She kisses the top of my head.

"Go on baby mockingjay."

I walk into the tube. It shuts and I'm shot up. I'm blinded by the sunlight. Then I get a glimpse of the forest. My ideal arena. I look around though to find not a bow in sight. I just locate a pack before the gong sounds. I run as fast as I can and I get the pack. I'm one of the first there. I grab the closet weapon. A tomahawk. I unsheathe it. I look around for Cecilia and P.J., I find P.J. quickly. I run over to him.

"We got to go" I say. The tributes start to fight it out and the true fun just began. My hands shake in anticipation. I want to jump in so much.

"Not without Cecilia." I sigh. "Come on." He runs back in. I have to oblige. I find Cecilia under the weak thirteen year old from four that I forgot her name. I grab her and throw her into the wall of the cornucopia.

"Come on." She grabs a pack and we run off.

"Why didn't you just kill her?" Cecilia asks.

"I'm not killing anyone" I say flatly.


End file.
